deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Yang VS Agent Texas (DB)
Yang VS Agent Texas is the 12th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Agent Texas from Red vs Blue. Description Two badass females from RWBY and Red vs Blue duke it out! Which hard hitting waifu from Rooster Teeth will win this fight? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Boomstick: Oh boy....Girls are every man's nightmare, especially when they are so fucking angry! *Wiz: But this battle was the one above all from Rooster Teeth, these two females are the example of hitting and being the badass of the series. *Boomstick: Like Yang Xiao Long, the adoptive older sister of Ruby! *Wiz: And Agent Texas, Blue Team's Ex-Freelancer. *Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Yang *Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. *'Boomstick: Oh yay it's like Disneyworld, the happiest place to use guns!' *Wiz: No not that....anyways luckily the hunters and huntresses are always there out there to. *'Boomstick: And where else would you go? to train.....in a high school?!' *Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy. *'Boomstick: The chick who killed the other chick, Damn it i wanted her to fight This guy so badly! so i can see what happens at the end!' *Wiz: No Boomstick he's fighting The Cat from Paris! *'Boomstick: Oh really??? awww damn it i'll wait!' *Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby. *'Boomstick: Yeah it's not confusing to me at all... Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things.' *Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more....direct approach. *'Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets!' *Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica. *'Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound. To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car.' *Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different. *'Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan.' *Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses posses a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. *'Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go.' *Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power so long as she remains conscious. *'Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough: Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges.' *Wiz: And during a food fight, Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force! *'Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food.' *Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable. *'Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep.' *Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks. *'Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it.' Agent Texas *'Boomstick: Before there was Red Team or Blue Team, there was a military called Project Freelancer, a research group that was created with the intent of studying experimental A.Is used by skilled agents however unknowing to any of them the Director of Project Freelancer, Leonard Church was trying to revive someone he held close and her name was Allison.' *Wiz: Allison was a soldier of the UNSC and wife of the director and mother to Agent Carolina however during the Great War, she was called to duty and unfortunately was killed in action and filled with grief the Director tried to find a way to revive her. *'Boomstick: Damn how long did that take?' *Wiz: Ummm well it's unclear how long it took to revive her, but as we know it, The Director created an A.I known as Alpha who was created from the Director himself however during the creation of Alpha another A.I was created as a byproduct of Alpha’s creation; this A.I would be dubbed “Beta” and was based on his deceased wife. *'Boomstick: A Beta?! So she wasn't programmed yet?!' *Wiz: Well she was only in her Beta state anyway, With this A.I created, she would be made an Agent of Project Freelancer and be given the codename…Agent Texas. *'Boomstick: Agent Texas is a incredibly skilled combatant being able to take on some of her fellow agents in groups by herself and win.' *Wiz: Because Texas is an A.I in an artificial body, she is incapable of suffering any weaknesses that would hinder that of a normal human being such as fatigue, muscle failure, pain, and anything else making her more than capable of taking on foes for long periods of time without tiring at all. *'Boomstick: And trust me! She got shot in the ass by Tucker...with a sniper round.....yep! I know what your thinking!' *Wiz: Tex is incredibly skilled in combat; she is capable skilled enough with the use of knives and is highly skilled in the use of staves, as shown during her fight with York, Wyoming and Maine where she dominated them all with little effort by herself. *'Boomstick: However Tex’s primary method fighting is with the good old fisticuffs, she is incredibly skilled in Hand-to-hand combat being capable of taking on groups of enemies on her own with just this method of combat, she skilled enough to take on Agent’s York, Wyoming, and Maine by herself and is skilled enough to take on Agent Carolina by herself..wait a minute, she fought HER OWN DAUGHTER THAT KILLED THE META?! BY HERSELF?!' *Wiz: Calm Down Boomstick! It isn't Child Abuse or anything!! *'Boomstick: Damn....I miss Dad even more now' *Wiz: However despite this Tex is skilled in the user of firearms and has shown incredible skill with several of them, her primary weapon of choice is the BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle AKA the Battle Rifle a select fire rifle and is effective at both Medium Range and Long Range. *'Boomstick: Tex also uses the Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel and has displayed incredible accuracy when using it being able to hit Lopez’s head of a turret while yelling the famous and infamous words…Headshot.' *Wiz: Tex sidearm is like almost every character In Red vs. Blue, is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System otherwise known as the Magnum and Tex is capable of dual wielding them and using them when fighting against her opponents in close combat. *'Boomstick: But her favorite sidearm is the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and like Magnum, Tex is capable of dual wielding them for maximum effect and has displayed incredible accuracy with them being able to shot two soldiers of the back of a mongoose or something you transport to! y'know transportation and all.' *Wiz: This isn't even all of her weapons, Tex has access to Armor Enhancements. The Armor Enhancements are special abilities that are built into the Freelancer’s armor and most of them require an Artificial intelligence in order to operate them. *'Boomstick: While Tex does have an A.I called Omega which is a representation of the Alpha’s rage, she is more than capable of running these abilities without the use of an A.I most likely due her status as one already. Also the first armor is the strength boost and as the name implies grants the user inhuman strength, using this Tex has been able to lift some pretty impressive stuff she was capable of flipping Sheila who is an A.I in a M808 Main Battle Tank which weighs 66 metric tons.' *Wiz: She was also able to catch and throw a shipping container filled with med packs that was dropped on top of her, Her most signature enhancement however is the Active Camouflage by using the light-bending energy which causes it to break and release its contents and upon release, the energy envelops the wearer and bends light around their skin, armor, or shielding, conforming to their form and rendering them almost invisible. *'Boomstick: Whoa-ho! This is getting so good!' *Wiz: With all of this, Tex has accomplished some pretty impressive feats; she is capable of taking on groups of foes by herself, defeated the reds and blues effortlessly, held her own against Agent Washington and the Meta and defeated numerous Freelancer agents in fights. *'Boomstick: But that does not make her unstoppable at all! She can be killed by EMPS or any Electrical around her, but her biggest weakness is.......failure!' *Wiz: Well sort of, Tex is based off on failure, she can fail in a fight no matter what she can do or what she can really do in life. *'Boomstick: But one thing for sure, if you fight her and she gets the upperhand! Be on your knees!' Death Battle Yang is seen walking around after a few months after killing Tifa after a while comes across a base. Yang: Hmmm looks like i have a playmate! Yang walks inside, as it cuts to Texas, She is seen typing on some computers until she spots on one of the CCTV cameras that Yang is inside the building. Back to Yang, she is looking around inside the building. Yang: Hellooooooo! Anyone here? Tex is seen cloaked on some stairs, aiming a sniper rifle at Yang. Yang: You don't mind if I take some stuff, right? Cause I was sent to shut down...whatever this place is. Tex fires, but Yang was fast to spot the incoming fire and dodges the bullet. Yang then fires a shotgun blast at Tex, causing her to de-cloak and dodge. As Tex tries to find another hiding spot, Yang manages to find her. Tex: Who are you? Yang: You can call me "sir". I was sent here by Beacon to shut down this Project Freelancer building and take the data. Tex: Another one trying to stop us? The Director told me to delete all the data and leave no trace. Yang: Leave no trace? Tex: You will not capture the data! Yang: Oh...Well I'm not leaving until I get enough data. Tex: Too bad. I have all the remaining. Yang: Then I'll beat it out of you. Yang and Tex get into their fighting position. Announcer: FIGHT! Both Yang and Tex charge at each other using their impressive skills to hand-to-hand combat in which Tex had more of the advantage as she punches through Yang's chest and shoulder, Yang punches Tex on her shoulder back then helmet. Tex is striked backwards, then Yang runs up and does a spear into a wall. Tex slowly gets back up and grabs Yang and suplexes her into a table. Yang slowly gets up holding her head. Yang: Yang in there Tex: Did she just really pun herself.... TexTex comes out with an assault rifle and fires at Yang, who dodges by running to her side. Yang stops behind a crate to hide from the bullets, then she kicks the crate towards Tex, who dodges said object. Tex tries to fire, but her gun clicks, as she is out of bullets. Yang proceeds to fire more shotgun shots at her opponent, forcing Tex to be the one who runs and dodge. Tex gets close and engages Yang in melee combat. After a while, Yang manages to hit Tex and cause her to get knocked into the same crate she threw at Tex earlier. Tex notices a small opening on the crate and she opens it. Yang fires a single shot, causing a small explosion. However, the smoke clears and Tex is gone. Yang: Hmmm where did she go? Yang lights up in yellow golden aura and tries detecting Tex. However, she can't sense her. Yang: That's weird? Before she knows it, Tex, with a rocket launcher on her back, suddenly appears behind her, de-cloaking, and pins Yang on the ground. Yang grabs her by the leg and throw her off and headbutts her hard, leaving Tex holding her head. Yang: Come on give up the data and then i'll let you go! Tex: No can do kiddo! Yang: What? Tex says as she points at Yang's feet. Yang looks down and sees a plasma grenade stuck on her feet. It explodes, causing Yang to get blow away and end up on some crates. However, Yang stands up, carrying a giant crate. She throws it Tex but Tex dives forward to dodge. In response, Tex takes out a spike grenade and throws it at Yang, who dodges just in time before the spike grenade explodes. Tex: Damn it what makes her this good! Yang thrusts her legs out into Tex's chest launching her through the window. Tex falls out and Yang jumps out too and then picks her up by the chest and punches her, damaging her body. Tex is on her knees and slowly stands up again taking out her combat knife. Yang dashes forward and shoots out her gaunlets at Tex, in which Tex dodges most of them coming close and slices Yang through her hair, a piece of Yang's hair came off and she sees it fall in front of her. Yang is engulfed in a large explosion as the hair piece hits the ground. She spreads the fire from the explosion away from her. Yang slams her fists together, activating her Semblance. She charges forward to finish off Tex by breaking her neck as she punches Tex in the face and snaps her neck. Yang'': Nice fight, now to get this data to beacon.'' KO! Results *'Boomstick: OMG! HE CHANGED THE WINNER?! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!' *Wiz: Both Yang and Texas have amazinly good feats, but Texas was actually only a failure. You see she only succeeds in failure, through out her life. *'Boomstick: It's a miracle!! The fans actually corrected him! Well what could i say? Yang is tougher and stronger than Tex, She was able to survive so long in a fight, that she still overcomed what she had' *Wiz: Yang has better feats anyways *'Boomstick: Looks like Tex went out in a "Yang"' *Wiz: The Winner is Yang Xiao Long Next Time *Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle...... Ryu is shown again, but this time he is fighting Ken, but it shows more footage of Ken Masters KEN MASTERS SHORYUKENS INTO DEATH BATTLE! And the other side shows clips of the pokemon, Blaziken BLAZIKEN BLAZES INTO DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *This fight was the most requested fight of Rooster Teeth, but couldn't ever happen due to Yang Fighting Tifa. **This was the first time that happened, the other one was Meta VS Carolina which Carolina never fought Pyrrha Nikos. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles